brawlstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Piper
Piper is an Brawler with low health but the potential to do very high damage to her targets. Her single-shot main attack does more damage when she is further away from an enemy, so she excels at supporting her team as a sniper. Her Super allows her to jump away from her enemies and damage them as she goes. Her Star Power allows her to do 400 extra damage at max range when she is in a bush. Attack: Gunbrella Piper shoots a single bullet from her parasol that travels very quickly. The longer the bullet travels, the more Damage the bullet will inflict, so Piper is less effective against enemies near her. Piper's Attack is very slow to reload. Super: Poppin' When her Super is used, Piper will jump up into the air and throw 4 grenades below her that deal heavy Damage to any enemies near them when they detonate. While in the air, Piper is completely immune to all damage besides Damage applied over time. Star Power: Ambush When Piper is hidden within a bush, her main attack gains 400 bonus damage, making her already devastating shots even more deadly doing 2696 damage at max range. The bullet also gets rainbow trail replacing the standard rings. Also, if Piper is hidden in a bush, her ammunition bar looks yellow instead of the usual orange. Tips *Piper is effective when hidden inside bushes (with or without star power) in open areas because she can utilize her high range. *Piper can be overwhelmed and defeated easily if she is unprotected. Piper is most effective when she is covered by other Brawlers on her team. If enemies do get too close, it may be a good idea to use Piper's Super to escape if the Super is charged. You need to aim too because otherwise, you land in the place from where you jumped. *Try to predict your target's movement when firing. Piper's shots are narrow, so you will need to aim ahead of your targets if they are moving so that they do not move out of the way of the shot. *Piper has a very defensive Super since it only affects the area right near her, but it can also be used offensively in a riskier play. Piper can rush the enemy team, drop the grenades, and fly away. *Piper's Super can be used to shape the map to your advantage, destroying walls which your opponents would otherwise be hiding behind. *Charge up Piper's Super as a priority, as there are Brawlers that can dash right in such as Darryl and Mortis. Her Super is highly needed for escaping. *Think carefully when it comes to the position of Piper's landing after her Super. Since it takes a long time for her to land, it is easy for the enemy to predict where she will. Try going to places that the enemy will take a long time to reach such as across water regions or behind walls. *Piper's reload time is 2.7 seconds, which is the longest out of all brawlers. Make your shots count. History *On 6/7/17, Piper's Super was made to charge 25% slower. *On 16/8/17, Piper's main attack damage was decreased to 440 (from 460) at max range. Super damage was decreased to 200 (from 300) per grenade. *On 4/9/17, Piper’s main attack damage was decreased to 420 (from 440) at max range. *On 7/12/17, The health and damage statistics of all Brawlers were multiplied by 4. *On 27/1/18, Piper's reload time was decreased to 2.5 secs (from 3.0) and her damage was decreased to 1480 (from 1680) at max range. *On 21/3/18, Piper's main attack damage was increased to 1560 (from 1480) at max range and her main attack projectile size was increased. *On 23/3/18, Piper's main attack projectile size was decreased by 33% and her bullet speed decreased by 3%. *On 9/4/18, Piper’s cooldown between shots was increased to 0.5 secs (from 0.25 secs) and increased her main attack damage to 1640 (from 1560) at max range. *On 29/5/18, Piper's reload time was decreased to 2.3 secs (from 2.5). *On 15/4/19, Piper's grenade count was increased to 4 (from 3), do 900 damage per grenade (from 800), and are placed further away from each other (10%).